yugioh and pokemon
by angel-of-love
Summary: one morning and and his friends was talking to each other when they heard somepeoples scream, they looks up and sees the yugioh group is falling from the sky.


**This is the fanfic I wrote about yu-gi-oh and pokemon together, **

**yu-gi-oh + pokemon po-ke-oh or yugimon. **

**(me: hehehehe that's funny.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**chapter :1 **

**yu-gi-oh in pokemon**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**One day on a beautiful morning, Ash and his group is doing they're things. like Brock is cooking. Misty is complaining about ash being lazy but ash is not listen to her like he don't have any ear's. And they're new friend jurry is looking for something in her backpack. And finally ash is searching for new pokemon's in his pokedex. And jurry's little jiglypuff is sitting beside her and trying to see what jurry is looking for.**

**Jurry- "Yay I found It… finally!"**

**Ash- "Found what jurry?"**

**Jurry- "The chocolate bar's I bought for all of us." smiling at them.**

**ash, misty and brock- "oh thanks jurry."**

**Jurry- "no problem."**

**Brock- "I wonder what taking tabbie so long?"**

**jurry worriedly- "I just hope she is not lost."**

**Misty- "I'm sure she's ok."**

**Ash- "of crose she is ok. pikachu is with her, and u know my pikachu is very talented."**

**Jurry- "yeah. That's right."**

**Ash, misty and jurry set down on the bench, jigglypuff set down on jurry's lap.**

**Ash- "how's the soup coming? brock."**

**Brock- "great. it'll ready in a minute or two."**

**Ash- "oh cool. cuse I'm really hungry."**

**misty madly- "You Are Always Hungry! u don't do any work then how do u get hungry so fast?"**

**Ash- "WHAT! what u mean I don't work!"**

**Jurry- "ok enough. quit it guy's."**

**Ash- "sure! i don't mind!"**

**Misty- "Me too!"**

**Both of them glaring at each other.**

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

**suddenly they heard some people's scream.**

**Ash- "sounds like some peoples r in trouble."**

**Misty- "Where is that sound coming from?"**

**Jurry-"There! Look up in the sky."**

**they saw some people's r falling from the sky.**

**Brock- "WOW! pretty girl's!"**

**Ash- "We got to save them."**

**Brock- "com on girl's. I'll catch u."**

**Misty- "oh look out lover! they all r going to fall on u!"**

**Brock- "Oh No!" start running in circles.**

**all of them fall top of brock.**

**Jurry- "um... r u guy's okay?"**

**ash helps one of the boy's up.**

**The boy- "I think so..." **

**Jurry, misty and brock helped the others stand up.**

**Ash- "So. What r ur name's?"**

**The boy who was helped up by ash- "Well my name is yami. and these r my friends."**

**Joey- "and I'm joey. and these r our friends- Tristen, tea, duke, mai, bakura, marik, annie, mokoba and this is my lil sister surenity. Oh and that's kaiba."**

**Duke- "What r ur name's?"**

**Ash- "well my name is ash. and this is misty, that's jurry and he's brock."**

**Brock grabs surenity's hand. "u r really preatty.wanna be my girl?"**

**Surenity- "um…" blushs.**

**"LATER!" said misty and grabed brock's ear and pulled him away from surenity.**

**Joey and the others r looking shocked.**

**Ash-"well anyway. i'm happy that all of u, r okey."**

**kaiba at ash-"Okay? How can anyone be okay! when they fall from the sky without any perasout! U BAFFUN!" he yells**

**ash's face turned red anger, "How dare u call me that! i challenge u to a battle!"**

**kaiba- "u mean a duel, i accept ur challange!"**

**The others looked at each other.**

**LATER**

**Ash and kaiba is standing on two side's.**

**Brock- "Ok. this well be one on one pokemon battle. let the battle begin!"**

**Ash- "I choose u! Charizard." he threw the pokeball and charizard came out.**

**Joey- "Hey yami, what kind of dueing card is that?"**

**Yami- "I don't know joey. I never seen one, it's must be a rare kind of dueling card."**

**Tristen- "he throw the dueling card from a ball?" confusedly**

**Duke- "Weird."**

**Kaiba- "ok. Prepare to meet my card." he pulled out his duel disk. "i summon the blue eyes white dragon!" blue eyes appeared.**

**Jurry- "what kind of pokemon is that? it's looks so powerful."**

**Misty- "he called the pokemon a card? what's that means?" to brock.**

**Brock- "I don't know. i've never seen anyone throw pokemon with that thing they call duel disk."**

**Kaiba- "Blue eyes! white lightning attack!" blue eyes attacked but nothing happens to charizard.**

**Ash- "Hahahaha. that weird pokemon of ur's is not powerful like my charizard."**

**Mai- "why they call duel monster r pokemon?"**

**Ash- "charizard! flame thrower attack!"**

**Charizard attacked but nothing happend to blue eyes but charizard attack made the duel disk useless. blue eyes disappears and some smock comes out of the duel disk.**

**Brock- "kaiba loses the battle and the victory goes to ash."**

**Ash- "ahahahaha. I win." Laughs happily.**

**Misty- "way ta go ash."**

**Jurry- "great job."**

**yami and the others r looking shocked and kaiba is like frozen.**

**Kaiba (thinking) - "I can't blive i lost. this is the 1st time i lost to another punk like yami."**

**Mokoba- "it's okay seto. don't be sad."**

**the others came to ash.**

**Marik- "where did u get that powerful dueling card?"**

**Ash- "dueling card? that was my pokemon charizard."**

**Bakura- "pokemon? we never heard of those."**

**Ash shockly- "Never Heard of Pokemon!"**

**Brock- "where do u guy's came from?"**

**Tristen- "we came from domino city."**

**Misty- "Domino city? which city is that?"**

**jurry looks at the map. "well i don't see any city name "Domino" in this map."**

**Joey shockly- "WHAT! u can't be sirous!"**

**Mai- "let me see."**

**jurry handed her the map.**

**Mai- "she's right. there is no city name 'domino' here."**

**Cries duke- "we r doomed!" sits down on the grass.**

**Yami- "what is this place?"**

**Ash- "this is the pokemon world. and I am a pokemon trainer."**

**Tea shockly- "WHAT! we r in a another world! this is must be a nightmare!"**

**Annie- "what r we going to do now?" **

**Joey- "it's all ur stupid machine's fault kaiba!" **

**Kaiba madly- "shut up u moron! Nobody asked u to try my latest technology. u tryed it on ur own!" **

**Tristen and Duke- "ok that's enough."**

**Bakura- "yeah.quit it out.''**

**Marik- "ok so anybody got any ideas?"**

**Surenity- "how can we go back to our world?''**

**Joey- "Don't worry surenity. we'll figure it out somehow."**

**Jurry (thinking)- "he is so nice and caring. plus cute too."**

**Yami- "yeah Joey's right. we'll figure it out later, but for now… where is yugi?"**

**Annie- "i didn't saw him."**

**"Aaaaaaaah!"**

**they heard yugi's scream. all of them looked up in the sky.**

**Yami and the others shockly beside kaiba- "yugiiii!" **

**yugi fall down on the ground.**

**Joey- "yugi! u okey budy?"**

**Cried yugi- "awww...my back."**

**Annie helped him up.**

**Jurry- "since u guys have no where to go. why don't u all stay here."**

**Kaiba- "NO WAY."**

**Whispers misty- "ah whatever!" rolls her eyes.**

**Kaiba- "com on, mokoba. we can find a way to get out of this place!" starts walking.**

**mokoba looked at yugi and the others then start walking behind kaiba.**

**Yami- "wait a minute kaiba. u can't leave us.we came together."**

**Kaiba- "ur on ur own! i'm going in my way." walking off with mokoba is beside him.**

**Duke- "what kinda talk was that!"**

**Yami- "let's go guys."**

**Mai- "go where?"**

**Yami- "I actually don't know."**

**marik looks at him confusely.**

**Yugi- "ok can anybody tell me where r we?"**

**Annie- "we r in another world."**

**Yugi shockly- "What!"**

**Ash- "jurry was right. don't u guys want to stay here for a while."**

**Yami- "no… we can't."**

**Misty- "oh why! cuse u have to follow that mean guy!"**

**joey hopelessly- "well we don't have any choice."**

**Joey thinking- "uh i can't blive… we have to follow that kaiba. i wish we could stay here..." looking at jurry, sadly.**

**someone from behind- "hey guys."**

**everyone looks behind.**

**jurry surpricly- "Tabbie! Pikachu!"**

**ash- "hey."**

**Jurry- "I was worried about u two." hugs both of them.**

**Pikachu- "pika-pi-pikachu" smiles**

**Tabbie- "we missed u jurry." smiling happily while huging her back.**

**Yami whispers- "wow! tabbie is so beautiful."**

**Marik whispers back- "i know."**

**both yami and marik looked at each other, both of they're face turns red. blushing**

**misty n brock- "good to see u back tabbie and u too pikachu."**

**pikachu n tabbie smiled at them.**

**tabbie- "Hi. i am tabbie.who r u guys?"**

**yami- "my name is yami. nice to meet u." as he kissed on tabbie's hand.**

**Tabbie blush.**

**marik felt so jealous. tea looked at yami madly and jurry was smiling at them.**

**tristen- "I'm tristen." and introduced the others.**

**Tea- "well… i think we will have to go now. right yami?"**

**Yami- "Go? Where?" **

**Duke- "u said that we have to go to with kaiba."**

**Yami- "ah forget what i said before. Since we came here we can stay here for awhile." glances at tabbie.**

**Joey- "i totally agree with yami." gazing at jurry.**

**Jurry looks down, blushing.**

**Marik- "I agree too. what u say guy's?"**

**the others- "ok then. it's fine with us too."**

**Ash- "well great then."**

**Brock- "so anyone hungry?"**

**Ash- "com on, let's eat."**

**Others- "ok, sure."**

**then brock handed all of them some soup's in the little bowls.**

**Everyone- "Wow! this soup is awesome." **

**Brock- "thanks guy's. glad u liked it." happily.**

**Everyone smiled at him.**

**The end.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**well i hope you like it, its kinda dumb though...do you think i should continue writing this fanficti'll it ends or just leave it like this? thanks for looking. **


End file.
